


to wreck

by allourheroes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Damian is thirteen the first time Dick thinks about fucking him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	to wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theLiterator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/gifts), [sakuratamiko16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuratamiko16/gifts).



> **_Read the warnings!_** I cannot emphasize this enough!
> 
> I wrote this for the great and terrible theliterator. But also sakura-tamiko because yes, let's all take the blame for this fucked up mess. I should just...apologize to the world now.

Damian is thirteen the first time Dick thinks about fucking him.

Idly, at first, but soon it becomes all-consuming.

Hand on his cock, that's what makes him come.

So Dick tries to convince himself that it isn't Damian, that it's someone else. Someone older. Someone female. It would account for the thinner, smaller frame. And that...that's not weird. He does his best to swallow down the guilt, to convince himself that's what it was. He tries to suppress the mental image of Damian's Robin outfit, of tights peeled down Damian's thighs so that Dick can wedge himself into—

He did _not_ hear Damian's voice saying his name.

But Dick can't stop hearing it. He can't stop seeing it in his head. He can't come thinking about anything else anymore.

It would be easy, some insidious voice murmurs. Damian _trusts_ him. Damian would probably _let_ him, probably shove his hips back, his ass up, make himself easier for the taking if Dick were to only ask.

A groan of _pain_ as they undress after patrol has Dick getting hard, has him thinking about licking those sounds out of Damian's mouth.

By the time Damian turns fourteen, Dick has had to stop himself from pressing their bodies together in dark alleyways, from touching sweat-slicked skin as it's bared—inch by enticing inch—when they get back to the cave.

Sometimes he says something. Just little things. He mentions how much Damian has matured, how great he is out there, how he moves. Damian flushes and Dick can see the way Damian glances at him, the way he returns compliments with just an edge of awkwardness.

Dick knows. He knows how attractive he is. He knows that Damian can see it, that Damian has taken note. He wonders if he's what Damian thinks about when he touches himself.

It would be so _easy_.

He wants it. He wants _Damian_.

Damian who looks up to him.

Damian who is lithe and flexible and fast.

Damian who is barely fourteen years old.

It's wrong. Wrong wrong wrong. But these thoughts, these feelings...they won't go away. Every day, they get stronger.

He wants to pin Damian down and fuck him until he can't _walk_. Make him stay home from school, aching and open, then take him again.

Damian is gorgeous and he can't be the only one who has noticed. It makes him want to _claim_ him, make sure that no one else would dare touch.

The amount he thinks about this is unhealthy by no stretch of the imagination and he can't bear it much longer.

Dick breaks down. He talks to Barbara.

Barbara is...safe. But when he tries to imagine a future with her, to think even of their past, it pales in comparison to his current obsession.

Damian is on his mind, seeping into every thought.

So he tells her.

"I'm a criminal," he says, and Barbara laughs.

"Hey," she tells him. "He's a handsome kid. Noticing that doesn't make you a pervert, it just means you have eyes. It's not like you want to _do_ anything to him."

Dick swallows. He wonders if he can fake it now, if she'll believe in him still should he try to answer. "What if..." His heart is pounding. It's all been in his head until now, caged in where only he has the key to set these thoughts, vicious beasts that they are, loose unto himself. "What if maybe I do?"

Barbara's eyes change, sharpening, but she remains passive. "What exactly do you mean?" she asks, and Dick is going to disappoint her. She's never going to see him the same way again.

Dick shrugs, makes a play at nonchalance. "I want him," he whispers and it takes her a moment to process.

"No." Barbara shakes her head and there's the faint whir of her wheelchair as she rolls it closer, trying to assess him. "No. Dick Grayson, he is a _child_. I know he's different—he seems different. He's more mature. He likes to act like he's an adult, but—" She purses her lips and her hand seeks his out, ensures his attention. "Maybe in a few years, it'll be different. But...he's a kid, Dick. Even then..." She grimaces.

"I know." He smiles at her and he's certain he looks trustworthy. "I can control myself," he says.

But it's getting harder and harder.

Which is why it's Dick's fault when one of the Joker's minions nearly escapes, distracted by the flurry of Damian's movements. A knife makes contact, breaks through to Damian's skin and Dick sees blood, he sees _red_.

Damian thanks him when they make it back, his costume half-off as he steps towards Dick.

Dick is still high on adrenaline, still ready for anything.

Damian is close. Too close. He can smell Damian's skin and sweat and the tang of blood, can practically taste them on his tongue.

"Nightwing?" Damian says. Then, like a breath, "Grayson?"

 _I'm sorry_ , Dick wants to say, Dick _should_ say, but instead it comes out, "Let me." No _please_ , no semblance of a request, rather an order that Damian doesn't struggle to refuse. Dick's seen Damian fight off men three times his size carelessly, but he lets Dick shove him down onto the bench and kiss him, _devour_ him. He lets Dick force a hand under his costume and palm his hardening cock, gasping at the touch. It's almost too much.

It's _not enough_.

He strips out of his costume, turns Damian over, the boy's knees on the floor and his stomach on the bench now. Dick thinks that Damian should be saying no if he wants Dick to stop, but he doesn't, and Dick's hand scrabbles through the pouches on Damian's fallen utility belt until he finds the lube. It's not meant for _this_...and yet it is. He slicks two fingers and shoves them into Damian's ass and Damian cries out—oh, it's _terrible_ , it's _beautiful_ —but the boy doesn't protest. Dick coaxes Damian's body open and Damian lets him, he _lets_ him. But. It's not.

It's not enough at all.

"I'm gonna," he says. He slicks his cock and spreads Damian's ass. Damian is so small—so _tight_ and so _young_ , not even done growing—and Dick presses into him, Damian's head turned just enough that Dick can see the boy biting his lip bloody. He leans down to kiss it, to lick away the blood and soothe the wound, his hips snapping as he buries himself completely. It feels so good, better than any of his fantasies.

"Grayson," Damian says finally, and Dick's brain kicks back on long enough to actually _look_.

Damian is underneath him, shaking as he lifts himself up to push back, to fuck himself on Dick's cock just like Dick had imagined that he would.

Dick almost loses himself again, his hands finding Damian's sides. "Dami--" He chokes. He knows what he's doing, what he's just done. The kiss he presses between Damian's shoulder blades is a parody of itself. It's infused with love and affection and _caring_ , but Dick…has done a terrible thing. An unforgivable thing.

And he can't stop himself now.

"Damian, I—" He mouths Damian's shoulder, nuzzles his throat. "You wanted me," he says, as if he can defend himself now. He doesn't know what Damian will do, will say, but he is not expecting it when Damian grinds back against him.

"Take me," Damian says. " _Fuck_ me."

Dick is fairly sure his heart stops beating, but his body doesn't stop. He fucks into Damian like he's dreamed of.

"Yes." Damian meets every thrust. "I'm yours. I'm yours. _Say it_. I know you want to, Grayson," he manages. "Tell me."

Dick fucks him so hard that Damian can't help but _whimper_. "Mine," he says. "You're mine." He pretends he's saying it for Damian, but just the thought of it has his balls _aching_ and his hipbones ramming into the flesh of Damian's ass as he tries to fuck him deeper.

Damian starts making this noise, and Dick's never heard anything like it before. He's _keening_ , he's _hyperventilating_. Dick can feel Damian tensing and he reaches down to grab Damian's cock. He's barely touched it when Damian starts spasming around him, coming on the cement floor of the cave. It's enough that Dick's own release crashes through him in waves, has him crushing Damian without meaning to.

Guilt reels after him, but Dick is too satisfied to regret it yet.

Damian heaves them both back, but he does not run away, does not _shy_ away. He pulls their bodies apart only to turn, to press himself flush against Dick again.

Damian looks gorgeous, in that horribly debauched sort of way. The way that says Dick has gotten what he wants. The way that says Dick has _ruined_ him.

"I am yours," Damian says calmly, but his breathing gives him away.

Dick is uncertain what he is to do now, but this is not what he expects—although it is what he desires. He runs gentle fingertips down the side of Damian's face only to have the boy turn into them, to kiss Dick's palm as his eyes flutter closed.

"And you are mine." There is no trace of doubt in his words and he looks at Dick as if he is the one who has stolen something precious, something that can never be replaced or restored.

"Yes," Dick agrees, and he feels as if he is the one who has no choice.

He had no choice.


End file.
